


The Curse of the Kicked Kitty

by Woozimaki (punk_assnerd)



Series: Black Cats and Witch Hats [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Body Switch AU, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Fluff, Im sorry about this, Kittyong rise, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Smut, Top Kim Mingyu, cat Taeying, meanie, witch Lee Taeying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/Woozimaki
Summary: Mingyu accidentally kicked a cat and Wonwoo thinks he should apologize.And apparently the cat thinks so too.





	The Curse of the Kicked Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONE GOES OUT FOR SAMA FOR ENCOURAGING ME TO WRITE SMUT.  
> I hope the pacing isnt to weird cause I wanted this to be as DETAILED as I can(if you know what I mean) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

It was just the night before Halloween but Mingyu and Wonwoo were drunkenly trying to find their way home.  
It probably isn't the day most people go out Seungkwan had insisted that they all go out that night, 'Its Halloween's eve!' he said. Seokmin answered that there was no such thing and that he's just finding excuses to get shit faced drunk with them, and everyone agreed. Everyone still went out, though, but everyone still agreed. 

In hindsight, though, both of them should've thought about how to get home, seeing that most of their friends are living near campus when their dorm is a good twenty minute walk away from it.  
"Twenty minute hike away." Mingyu argued, but Wonwoo ignored him. 

Right now the two were staggering a bit as they pass by the last street before theirs when Mingyu shrieked and a high pitched sound rang through Wonwoo's head. He hmturned around and saw Mingyu flaring at what it seems to be a black cat who looks like it was glaring back.  
"Stupid cat. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Mingyu yelled. Wonwoo watched on as the cat meowed annoyingly at Mingyu as Mingyu suddenly looked offended.  
"Excuse you, mister 'you should watch where you're going, you giant troll', you're the one who came out of nowhere!" Mingyu argued. Wonwoo laughed at the sight of Mingyu practically having an argument with a cat and Mingyu just glared at him.  
"Hyuung." Mingyu whined, "he's calling me names!" Wonwoo laughed harder at that and Wonwoo saw the cat eyeing him now. The cat meowed and Mingyu scoffed, looking more offended now.  
"Back off, you creep, he's mine." Mingyu practically growled. Wonwoo felt a blush creep up his neck and saw mingyu glaring at the cat again. Maybe he should stop Mingyu.  
"Mingyu, just apologize to the cat so we can go home." Wonwoo said. The cat looked at him am again and back at Mingyu when Mingyu's ears started blushing.  
"That's none of your business. And I'm not going to apologize." Mingyu exclaimed, he even stomped his foot like a kid before walking towards Wonwoo and promptly dragging his ass back home.  
When they were right in front of their shared apartment's door, though, when Mingyu was frantically trying to unlock their door, Wonwoo saw a black cat walking towards them.  
"Gyu, I think you're little friends here for-" Wonwoo jumped in surprise as he hears a thud from his side, seeing Mingyu lying face down in their open doorway.  
"Mingyu! I swear to God, you're not even that drunk you little..." Wonwoo suddenly felt light headed as he tried to pull Mingyu up. Wonwoo tried to grab for the door handle to steady himself when he felt an arm go around his waist when he slumped forward and his vision went black.

 

Wonwoo stirred in his sleep as he heard voices murmuring over his head. He tossed and tried to grab for a pillow to put over his face when he realized he's sleeping on the couch. He groaned and just turned and lied face down to at least muffle his voice down.

Then he realized belatedly that he was hearing his voice arguing with someone.

He shot up in a sitting position and tried to rub the sleep I. His eyes as he scanned the room. There was something off with how the room looked. How everything is like new somehow. His head started throbbing the more he tried to think and ended up groaning.  
And then ended up startling himself with how fucking weird his voice is.  
"What the-" Wonwoo said and he looked down and saw his legs looking different as well.  
"Hyung?" Wonwoo turned around to the sound of his voice and almost passed out when he saw himself shirtless standing behind the couch talking to a guy he has never seen before.  
The guy was slim, almost as thin as he was, with sharp eyes and a cute mouth. He had cat ears on his head too, which matched the black tail coming out of his black jeans that's paired with a tight black shirt.

Then his eyes focused on himself again, staring wide eyed at him with a weak smile on his face. He was about to yell out bloody murder when the other guy snapped his fingers and Wonwoo felt his lips snap shut.  
His screaming and yelling were muffled as he stood up and suddenly felt disoriented again with how everything looked. He felt lightheaded again and was about to fall back when he suddenly stopped mid air.

"I swear to God, you two are so fucking dramatic." The guy said. Wonwoo heard himself groan and his other self, the one standing with the guy, let out a frustrated huff.  
"Stop playing with him!" His other self yelled out.  
"I'm not! You two are making this harder than it is okay!"  
Wonwoo felt himself go upright and felt himself regain his footing as the other two bicker. The other guy, the cat ears guys, snapped his fingers again and the other Wonwoo stopped talking as well. He let out a relieved sigh and looked up at Wonwoo.  
"Look. My name's Taeyong. And I'm kind of a witch, or wizard, whatever. And I'm the cat he kicked yesterday." the guy said. And just to prove his point, his tail started flickering side to side as his ears started fluttering. So it's not a costume. Definitely not a costume.  
"So. The just of it is, you're both cursed because your boyfriend didnt want to apologize last night when he obviously assaulted me, intentionally or otherwise." Taeyong said. Wonwoo looked at the Wonwoo in front of him as he started blushing and frantically tried to talk only to frustratingly groan.  
Wonwoo then raised his hand and both turned their attention on him, Taeyong snapping his fingers again and Wonwoo feeling his lips give free.  
"Where's Mingyu? What did you do to him?" Wonwoo blurted out. Taeyong smirked and looked at the other Wonwoo. Wonwoo looked at him too and saw him slowly raise his arm up.

Then it hit him.  
The facial expressions, the temper, the shirtlessness.  
He's Mingyu.  
When Wonwoo's mind finally registered the facts lining up, he ran to their bathroom to look at himself in the mirror only to see Mingyu's freaked out face staring right in front if him. He took a shakey breath and slowly let out a terrified scream.  
He ran back towards the two in the living room and was thrown off balance as he made a turn. He suddenly felt more... well, just more. Like he suddenly felt like he has those body suits with muscle padding on and everything feels smaller somehow.

"What the absolute hell?!" Wonwoo screamed out. The other Wonwoo, or Mingyu, looked down and restarted rubbing the back of his head with a sorry smile on his face. 

Good thing he was in Wonwoo's body cause that fucking face won't work on him now.

"Why am I being punished by this?! He's the one who kicked you! I told him to apologize! You saw that right?" Wonwoo complained. He saw Mingyu's shoulder droop and paired with Wonwoo's already bad posture, he looked like he shrunk in on himself.  
Taeyong snapped his fingers again and then looked right at Wonwoo.  
"To those who don't, and to those who see,  
To those who just let others be.  
Set this man right with how he behaves,  
By letting him in on another man's maze. That's the curse. And it was aimed at him. It's just your luck that you're the closest to him when the spell hit him." Taeyong said. Wonwoo then took a deep breath and glared at Mingyu. It's really fucking weird trying to glare someone down specially when they have your own face.  
"This is all you fault!" Wonwoo screamed, Mingyu's voice ringing in their shared apartment.  
"Hyung." Mingyu whined, and it looks so fucking pathetic with Wonwoo's voice.  
"I'm sorry, hyung." Mingyu said, he lowered his head again and Wonwoo huffed.  
"Sure! You're sorry! And now everything is just magically okay again!" Wonwoo said bitterly. His head then snapped back to Taeyong.  
"Wait. That could happen right? I mean if he apologizes everything could be forgotten. Right?" Wonwoo said, taeyong smirked at him and then back at Mingyu as he leaned on the couch.  
"Sure. That's if he apologize." Taeyong said, Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and saw that the younger was seething and it still weird Wonwoo out seeing his face wear Mingyu's familiar expressions.  
"I'd rather be turned into a fucking rat than have to apologize to that." Mingyu spat out. Wonwoo stared in disbelief as Taeyong laughed out loud.  
"That could be arranged, you know." Taeyong said, lifting his hand as if he was about to snap.  
"Stop!" Wonwoo yelled. He let out a groan and closed his eyes in frustration.  
"Gyu..." Wonwoo started and Mingyu whined.  
"But hyung! He was saying rude things about you yesterday!" Mingyu said. Wonwoo looked at Taeyong and raised an eyebrow.  
"I said you looked hot yesterday." Taeyong said, his eyes trailing at Wonwoo's body. "And I stand by my statement." Taeyong smirked. Mingyu growled in Wonwoo's body and was about to pounce at Taeyong when Taeyong laughed. Taeyong said something from under his breath and Mingyu was suddenly wrapped up in body harness with his hands tied up behind his back as he fell forward behind the couch with a thud.  
"Okay, I take it back. You two are entertaining." Taeyong said, he then did a backflip and in an instant turned into a black cat with the deepest black fur Wonwoo had ever seen and then landed on their couch, striding towards Wonwoo.  
"Let me out of this thing!" Mingyu thrashed from behind the couch. Wonwoo sighed and scooped up Taeyong in his arms as he headed for the kitchen.  
"Hyung?! Where are you going? Are you just gonna leave me here like this?" Mingyu yelled, Wonwoo spared him a glance and then looked down at Taeyong in his arms.  
"Of course not." Wonwoo said.  
"Can you gag him too?" Wonwoo said.  
"WHAT?!" Mingyu exclaimed and Taeyong looked up at Wonwoo. He nodded and Mingyu suddenly has a bandana tied around his head, muffling his profanities as Wonwoo headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

 

"So you're just a year older than I am?" Wonwoo asked. Taeyong nodded as he ate soundlessly from his plate.  
Wonwoo had been surprised at mindlessly succeeding at making breakfast for three as Taeyong purred around his feet.  
Wonwoo decided to cook fried rice with tuna, as per Taeyong's polite request, and made sure to make at least three stacks of pancake for Mingyu once he stops being a dick.

"This is great! He may be a pain in the ass, but he can cook!" Teayong exclaimed. Wonwoo wondered why he was referring to him as 'he'if he was talking to him but then it registered in his mind that he means Mingyu.  
"Oh yeah. You guys didn't switch minds, you switched souls." Taeyong said so off handedly.  
"Wait, what? How's that different?" Wonwoo asked. Taeying took a gulp of his glass of milk and started rubbing his right hand up and dow the left side of his torso.  
"You see how you cooked? Like it was muscle memory, or something? Look you just know what to do? That's because you have access to Mingyu's memories. His brain. Do you get it?" Taeyong asked.  
"Well, if I was in my body with my functioning brain, I think I would've gotten it better." Wonwoo said. Taeyong laughed and then immediately winced, clutching his sides harder.  
"Hey, you okay? What was that?" Wonwoo asked. Taeyong weakly smiled and started lifting his shirt up. Wonwoo was a bit flustered with the sight of the latter's bare torso but it immediately drained away as he saw the purplish bruise almost as big as a plate on Taeyong's side.  
"What the- wait, is that because of Mingyu?!" Wonwoo exclaimed, Taeyong smiled and shrugged and Wonwoo sighed. He then got up and took the heating blanket from Mingyu's room and headed back to the kitchen. Taeyong looked at him wearily as Wonwoo plugged in the blanket and dragged Taeyong by the chair and wrapped it around his torso.  
Teayong looked uncomfortable at first but Wonwoo gave a pointed look and held the blanket sturdily. Taeyong groaned and held it securely as Wonwoo went back to his seat.  
"It'll help with the bruise. The heat helps break down the built up blood in the bruise." Wonwoo said. He then flinched a bit at the fact that he didn't know this at all.  
"Okay, I get the whole soul switching business now." Wonwoo said, he felt weird knowing this. He felt even weirder knowing why Mingyu knows this.  
"He looked it up for me, cause I bruise easily and he thinks-" Wonwoo froze at the thought.  
"He likes it when he feels needed." Wonwok said sullenly. Wonwoo looked up to see Taeyong smiling at him weakly.  
"Could you let him out of those now?" Wonwoo said. Taeyong smirked at him.  
"I don't know, I kinda liked seeing you tied up." Taeyong said. Wonwoo gave him a pointed look and Taeyong snapped his fingers. Wonwoo heard a bunch of metal clinking with a groan as Mingyu, still in his body, trudged inside of the kitchen with a scowl on his face.  
He looked at Wonwoo with soft eyes and then glared at Taeyong who was now holding his glass of milk and sipping at it, unbothered.

"That's my blanket." Mingyu said. Taeyong looked at him blankly and stuck out his tongue at him. Wonwoo groaned.  
"Gyu, sit down. Please." Wonwoo said. Mingyu looked at him and saw his face flushing a bit.  
'Oh God.' Wonwoo thought, 'please tell me I am not that fucking obvious.'  
Mingyu sullenly took his seat and grabbed for the pancakes.  
"I'm still mad at you." Mingyu said, then he sighed. "But I know it's my fault, this is all my fault, so I want to apologize and I hope we dont fight anymore because I'm really confused about all this and I'm kind of scared, hyung." Mingyu finished, his head hung low as he stares at his plate.  
Wonwoo looked at him, suprised at the sudden word vomit, and realized belatedly that Mingyu's emotional capacity and his lack of emotionally stability is such a dangerous combination.  
"Hey. It's alright. We can figure this out together, yeah?" Wonwoo said, he was rubbing his hand gently at Mingyu's bare back and he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine.  
"Yeah, he's already halfway there." Taeyong said as he has his glass turned upside down in front of his mouth, trying to coax every last drop out of it.  
"What do you mean?" Mingyu said as Wonwoo stood up to grab Taeyong's glass from him to pour him more of the warm milk Wonwoo prepared earlier. He saw Taeyong eye the glass excitedly as his tail flutter excitedly and his cat ears perk up.  
Wonwoo smiled at the sight and handed the glass to an eager Taeyong.  
"Well, like the curse said," Wonwoo said, as he sat back down. "Set this man right with how he behaves, By letting him in on another man's maze. I'm guessing another man's maze means another man's self. And being in my body and in my mind you finally, like, realized your faults and stuff." Wonwoo finished.  
Mingyu looked at him with wide eyes and Taeyong seems too occupied with his glass of milk to have heard what Wonwoo says.  
"So what, I'm too stupid? Is that it?" Mingyu said, looking kind of hurt as he spoke.  
"No no no no. That's not what I meant." Wonwoo held his shoulders firmly to get Mingyu's full attention. "Uhm, okay, what I meant was. Getting a new perspective on things helped you realize that your poi t of view of it affected how you acted. And now that you see it in a new light you kind of understand it better, yeah?" Wonwoo explained. He saw understanding wash over his face as Mingyu understood what he means.

"You two are so cute, can you guys adopt me?" Taeyong spoke up as he smiled giddily at the two, Mingyu groaned but Wonwoo smiled.  
"I told him no kids until we're thirty." Mingyu said, Wonwoo laughed and Taeyong genuinely looked disappointed. He then sulkily drank his milk in the corner as Mingyu exchanged plates with Wonwoo saying the pancakes are too sweet.

 

It was an hour later when Wonwoo was faced yet again with another big problem. 

He had to pee.

You can see how that's such a big problem for Wonwoo since he is still in Mingyu's body. And his mind registering it as a 'big' problem just left him even more flustered. He voiced this out to Mingyu who flushed all the way down to his neck as Taeyong laughed, obviously amused by all of this.

"J-just don't look! You can pee without looking, hyung!" Mingyu exclaimed. Taeyong snickered.  
"I can help you, if you want." Taeyong suggested. Wonwoo groaned at his distasteful and rather inconsiderate joke and he saw Mingyu tensing up.  
"You can fuck right off, you fuking furry." Mingyu said in a cold voice as he grabbed hold of Wonwoo's arm and dragged him to the bathroom.  
"What are you gonna do?" Wonwoo asked.  
"I'll just tell you what to do and you keep your eyes shut, okay." Mingyu said, the blush on his neck now creeping up his face.  
"What!? You're going to INSTRUCT me hoe to take a piss?" Wonwoo exclaimed, not really sure if he should laugh or cry.  
"Shut up hyung! I don't know what else to do okay and I don't want you to see my dick like this!" Mingyu yelled back. Wonwoo was about to retort back when he raised an amused eyebrow at mingyu who was still bright red.  
" "Like this"? So you want me to see your dick under different circumstances?" Wonwoo teased. Mingyu let out a frustrated sounds and stomped his foot.  
"Just shut up and pee!" Mingyu yelled.  
Five minutes later and the pair came out of the bathroom looking flustered and, like I said almost a hundred times now, looking red.

"You two had fun there?" Taeyong asked. He was in cat form on the couch as the other two sat on opposite sides of it.  
"Turns out my big problem isnt that big." Wonwoo said. Taeyong snorted and Wonwoo groaned.  
"That's not what I fucking meant. He has a different problem." Wonwoo said, hiding his face in his hand.  
"And what problem is that?" Taeyong asked. Mingyu scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"We havent taken a bath since yesterday." Mingyu said sullenly. Both he and Wonwoo groaned as Taeyong laughed out loud, rolling over the couch till he fell off, still laughing.

Three hours later, around 1 in the afternoon, when Wonwoo and Mingyu were both showered and dressed up. They eventually agreed on showering in their underwear and just thoroughly cleaning themselves, unseen, under their underwear. Wonwoo has to say that the underwear did not fucking help. It actually did the opposite.  
He tried shaking the image of Mingyu with a tight and wet underwear on as he and Mingyu walked out the door.  
They talked over what they were gonna do for the day and agreed that both knew the other very well already and Wonwoo does catch himself doing most of Mingyus mannerisms all throughout the morning so they just had to trust their bodies to help them not get caught by their friends.  
They also agreed that when they do or say anything out of character, they should simply just say they're just still a bit hungover from last night and hope the conversation floats off from them from there.  
They decided to leave Taeyong at home and Wonwoo told him not to use the oven at all and that he can microwave so.e food from the fridge and even microwave a mug of milk if he wants it warm.  
"Are you sure you guys dont want me as a pet. I swear I'm not that needy." Taeyong said as Wonwoo finished his instructions. Wonwoo laughed and Mingyu scoffed.  
"Plus, I'm magic. You guys want unlimited supply of milk? Or your pantry always refilling every week?" Taeyong offered. Mingyu said he'll wait outside for Wonwoo as Wonwoo walked towards Taeyong and scooped him up in his arms.

"I feel like theres more to this than you just wanting to stay here." Wonwoo said. Taeyong looked up at him and nuzzled his face on Wonwoo's chest.  
"We can talk about it later. But between you an me," Wonwoo whispered, "Mingyu wouldn't find out of I decided to keep you in my room, regardless of what he wants." Wonwoo said. He saw Taeyong's ears perk up and smiled as he let him down on the couch.

 

It was around 7 when things started get a little complicated.  
They met up with the group around 2 and went out to eat at a shady barbeque place that serves the best pork belly any of them had ever had. They had decided that no one wears costumes this year seeing that last year's costumes had severely stressed all of them as some bars don't let in characters for children shows, so that's that for Jihoon's Po and Chan's Pikachu. Seungkwan had asked if he was allowed as he was dressed as Anpanman but the bouncer had just looked him from head to toe and just scoffed.  
So maybe Seungkwan offending the bouncer for saying he should've "dressed as a toilet cause you're so full of shit" didnt help their case at all.  
Instead of costumes, Jeonghan had suggested they dress up as someone else from the group instead. 

Looking at it now, maybe switching souls was to their advantage. 

The group decided on pairings  
Seungcheol and Chan.  
Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Jun.  
Soonyoung and Jihoon.  
Wonwoo and Mingyu.  
Seokmin and Minghao.  
Hansol and Seungkwan.

The group looked weird at first but honestly, its not that much of a difference.  
Well, aside from Chan, Jisoo and Wonwoo.  
Chan looking like a proper rockstar with his hair pulled back while sporting a leather jacket two sizes too big for him, Jisoo wearing one of Jun's modeling outfit and the rest of the group trying hard to ignore Jeonghan's and Seungcheol's eyes lingering a little longer than they should on Jisoo.

And Wonwoo, well Mingyu in Wonwoo's body, looking a bit out of his comfort zone as he was dressed in one of Mingyu's button up shirt that seems to swallow his body differently and exposing his neck more than he has ever had before.

But after their meal, the rest started to group up and head to a bar when Minghao placed an arm over his shoulder and pulled him aside. The whole day was going well cause Mingyu never left his side. So now he's kind of freaking out.

"Okay, what the fuck is up. You two have been whispering the whole time we were eating and you keep adjusting his fucking clothes. Did you two did it last night?" Minghao asked. Wonwoo choked on air and let out a whispered "What?!"

"I mean. Dude, he's in your favorite shirt. you've told me about your weird kink of seeing him in your shirt since he accidentally tally worked your tshirt one day and now you act likeit's nothing." Minghao said.

"What?" Wonwoo said. Minggmhao then looked at him weirdly and Wonwoo tried to gather his thoughts before opening his mouth again. But then he started seeing and remembering things he felt like he shouldn't. Mingyu's late night phone calls to Minghao. Silent messages under the table when the group eats out. Mingyu's freak outs when he...

Shit.

"Look, just. Give me this night okay? I'll tell you everything tomorrow." Mingyu said. Patting Minghao's back the way mo gyu usually do and headed straight for Mingyu.

"Ugh, hyung. Can we go home now? I dont feel so good.?" Wonwoo said, mingyu looked at him, genuinely worried, as Jeonghan came up beside him.

"You okay Mingyu?" Jeonghan asked. He then made a show of rubbing his stomach and faking a pained expression.  
"Hurts." He said, shaking his voice a bit to make it more convincing.  
"Its okay, hyung. I'll take him home and make sure he's okay. You guys go on ahead." Mingyu said. The group argued a bit but gave up eventually when Seungcheol shushed them all and had told the both of them to be careful on their way home. They were two busses away from their apartment and Wonwoo doesnt know if the long time together before they get home is a good thing or not.

Mingyu, pretending he was Wonwoo, said his good byes to everyone. Wonwoo felt his hands curl into fists as Jun hugged Mingyu the way he usually hugged Wonwoo everytime he was drunk but now Wonwoo feels like it's a little too fondly now.  
Wonwoo waved weakly before they headed for the bus stop as the group headed the other way.

"Hyung," Mingyu whispered, "are you really in pain? Or...?"  
"I'm fine. We need to talk." Wonwoo said, Mingyu looked confused.  
"Look, you've been in my head for almost a day now. I think you know what I want to talk about." Wonwoo said. Mingyu's walking faltered a bit before trying to catch up to Mingyu.  
"Oh thank God. It feels so weird trying not to look at my fucking chest like I want to eat it." Mingyu said, Wonwoo whipped his head to a now grinning Mingyu and scoffed.  
"Yeah. And it's really weird being jealous of one of my best friends." Wonwoo said. Smiling at how Mingyu's grunt faltered. They reached the bus stop just as the bus dropped in.  
"And if you wanted me to wear you shirt, you could've just said so." Wonwoo said, before getting in the bus. He went in and sat around the middle of the bus. He heard the bus driver ask someone if he was getting in or not and saw Mingyu, in his body, looking red as he trudged his way next to his seat.  
"Shut up." Mingyu said as he sat down.

"Actually. I'm so tired of shutting up. We need to talk. I like you Mingyu. Obviously. And it's been eating me up for like, six years now. I've wanted to hold your hand just as long. Everytime you cling to me at home and I push you off I wish you'd just, not pull away. I wish I could tell you that Bedford but I couldnt because I'm not good at talking and you are. And now I feel like I'm about to fucking explode but I feel so relieved and I think that's cause I'm in you're body, still. And now I feel like a dick cause you look like you want to cry." Wonwoo ranted. He feels so surprised and so relieved and yet so nervous now, given that Mingyu now knows.

And also since Mingyu is looking at him with a pained expression.

Wonwoo was about to speak up again before Mingyu covered the elders mouth with his hand.  
"Hold on. Give me a minute to fucking breathe." Mingyu said. Wonwoo couldnt help but chuckle at that.  
"I really wanna kiss you right now but I dont wanna see my face when I kiss you for the first time." Mingyu said. Both of them laughed at that.  
"But I can do this." Mingyu said. He dropped his hand from Wonwoo's mouth and grabbed hold of Wonwoo's hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing it a bit.  
Wonwoo felt his heart skip a beat as he sees his own face look at him with a calm and sort of satisfied face that, based from Mingyu's memories, Mingyu had only seen once when Wonwoo was sick and had asked Mingyu to lie next to him. He looked up at Mingyu with that face as he snaked his arms around the taller one, sleepily mumbling how warm Mingyu was. Wonwoo blushed at the memory and at the fact that he doesnt remember ever doing that, at all. 

"Oh God. I can feel it- I can feel your body, like, getting worked up about this. What the fuck. Hyung, we're just holding hands." Mingyu said. Wonwoo looked at him and laughed seeing his face blushing as Mingyu laughed giddily.  
"Shut up, it's not like you're doing any better." Wonwoo retorted. Mingyu laughed and even though Wonwoo could only hear his own laughter, he could hear it ring inside his head and feel something warm tug at h heart.  
"Being in your body feels like I'm in a warm marshmallow body suit." Wonwoo voiced out, Mingyu snickered at the weird description but nodded.  
"Being in you feels like I'm in a straight jacket made of like, silk, or something." Mingyu said. Wonwoo gave him a confused look and Mingyu continued.  
"Like, I could feel myself holding back what I wanted to say I favor of something else. Always. Like, earlier when Chan was talking about this artist he found out and 'you'already know him but I couldnt say I did. Because it felt wrong. And I let him talk and talk and it felt nice. I don't knw  
Iw why, but it did. Do you get the straight jacket now?" Mungyu asked. Wonwoo smiled fondly at him and Mingyu looked away.  
"Seriously, I smile at you and you feel like this?" Mingyu said. Wonwoo laughed. Wonwoo laughed harder when he let go of Mingyu's hand in order to grab him by the waist and Mingyu took in a sharp breath.  
"I fucking hate you." Mingyu grumbled, but leaned in to the touch regardless. 

Another bus ride and fifteen minutes of walking later and Wonwoo was unlocking their front door only to hear soft pawing from the other end of the door. He opened the door and Taeyong immediately ran to Wonwoo's side in cat form, rubbing his side at Wonwoo's feet as Mingyu grumbled about feeling ignored as he went inside.

"You did anything fun?" Wonwoo asked Taeyong. Taeying purred softly as Wonwoo started rubbing behind his ears as he went inside and closed the door with his foot.  
"You guys are out of milk." Taeyong said. Wonwoo sighed and immediately thought back to their conversation earlier.  
"I thought you promised us unlimited milk?" Wonwoo asked, Taeyong gave him an uninterested look and spoke up.  
"That was if you adopted me." Taeyong said blankly. Wonwoo then faked a confused expression.  
"Yeah. I know. So why are we out of milk?" Wonwoo asked. He saw Taeyong register what he said slowly and suddenly raised his head.  
"Really?! You're gonna let me stay? Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Taeyong reached up and started rubbing his head under Wonwoo's neck and laughed.  
Mingyu then came out from the bathroom with his face sort of wet and Taeyong jumped out of Wonwoo's arms and landed on the couch as he ran toward Mingyu. He then jumped over the couch and turned into his human form as he tackled Mingyu to the ground with a hug.  
"I'm gonna be your son from now on! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun. I promise I'm not that difficult!" Taeying said as he was hugging a struggling Mingyu on the ground as he went on, rambling. Mingyu then gave him a pointed look and Wonwoo suddenly felt like hiding.  
"You told me I could have one cat, right?" Wonwoo said. He was trying to come up with back up answers to Mingyu's following answers when Mingyu laughed.  
"I'm kidding. If you want him here then it's alright by me. No flirting, though." Mingyu directed the last bit towards Taeyong who was nodding happily as he gushes about how much fun they're going to have now that they're housemates. 

Wonwoo looked over the two on the ground, seeing himself and Taeyong, who was talking about cooking for the holidays and going to trips abroad with them, as Mingyu listens carefully and laughs along. He has never felt this before, entirely happy and carefree and just feeling so at peace with himself. He feels light with how Mingyu handles all this emotions thing and he feels just, so whole. 

Then he suddenly felt lightheaded and heard Taeyong yell out his name as he fell backwards and his vision darkened into nothing.

 

Wonwoo regained consciousness as he hears someone call out his name over and over. He then realize belatedly that it was Taeyong who was calling out for him. He held his body up with one elbow up as he rubbed the sides of his head.

"What is it, Taeyong?" Wonwoo groaned. He opened his eyes and saw the back of the couch. He stood up and saw Taeyong leaning over a sleeping Mingyu on the couch.  
Taeyong looked up and smiled brightly.  
"Oh it's worked already!" Taeyong exclaimed. Wonwoo realized belatedly that he was looking at Mingyu, Mingyu's body, on too of the couch.

They're back.

Mingyu suddenly sat up straight and looked around.  
"What the... holy shit! Wait-" he looked around and saw Wonwoo standing behind the couch. He then smiled brightly and Wonwoo could feel a stupid blush creeping up his face.  
"We're back." Mingyu said. Then his face turned from a smile to a confused frown.  
"Wait, why?" Mingyu asked. Taeyong smiled. Then he smiled at Wonwoo.  
"The curse wasn't directed at him, was it?" Wonwoo asked. Taeyong grinned and nodded his head.  
"To those who don't, and to those who see,  
To those who just let others be.  
Set this man right with how he behaves,  
By letting him in on another man's maze. Maze, being a man's heart, not mind. I saw how much you both liked each other last night and I also saw how tortured Mingyu was, so..." Taeyong explained. Mingyu frowned.  
"Tortured? I am not-" "Do you want me to seal your mouth again or are you gonna let me finish." Taeyong cut Mingyu off with a threat and Mingyu motioned for Wonwoo to sit down beside him on the couch.  
"Okay. So, basically," Taeyong looked at Wonwoo, "you're fucking obvious, man. And it's killing Mingyu that you're really too dense to realize that he likes you back. And he feels like shit when you push him off, too. So I thought 'Y'know what, maybe if he could feel what Mingyu feels then maybe he'd grow some balls and do something about it.' So, yeah. That's that." Taeyong explained, both Wonwoo and Mingyu were blushing madly at what Taeyong said and Wonwoo would've combusted if Mingyu hadn't spoken up.  
"Wait, how'd you know all that from just last night?" Mingyu asked and Taeyong scoffed.  
"Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm an empath, and sort of a telepath, but I'm not that good yet. But you were drunk last night so it was easy to get through to you." Taeyong explained.  
"Is all that true? Am I really that obvious? And did you really... felt all that?" Wonwoo asked, folding his legs in front of him and curling in on himself as Mingyu looked over him.  
"Um, it's okay, hyung. Really. I mean. It's true, but its not as bad as Taeyong voiced out." Mingyu explained, Wonwoo missed the pointed look Mingyu shot Taeyong as Taeyong smiled awkwardly.  
"Hey," Mingyu lifted Wonwoo's chin up and looked right into Wonwoo's eyes, "I really like you hyung, and I'm just really happy right now because were back in our bodies and you finally confessed to me and I just really want to kiss you but I dont wanna do it when you're frowning like this." Mingyu said, a soft smile on his face as he pulled up his legs as well and faced Wonwoo with his whole body. Wonwoo smiled softly. He doesnt know what came over him but he suddenly crawled over and sat on Mingyu's lap, wrapping his arms around Mingyu's neck as Mingyu's hand rested softly on his waist. He then saw a glimpse of purple light from his peripheral vision and saw Taeyong's eyes glowing but slowly turned back to normal as he finished muttering under his breath.  
"Okay. So, you're both under a truth spell and a courage spell. Basically, you won't be able to hold your thoughts in nor can you contain your actions. So," Taeyong lifted his hand and smiled as he headed for the door, "I'm gonna get some food for all of us and you're free to join after you're done." Taeyong said. Wonwoo was about to ask what he meant but Taeyong snapped his fingers and suddenly they're in Mingyu's room, in the same position but on Mingyu's bed this time.  
Wonwoo looked down at Mingyu pressed close to body and felt his shaky breath before talking.  
"I really just want to fuck you now, hyung, but I wanna make our first time special." mingyu blurted out. Wonwoo blushed at the thought but smiled. He then leaned forward and kissed Mingyu softly on his lips. The kiss was gentle and tender, but it was also fierce in a way. Wonwoo could feel Mingyu's hands grip him tighter as Wonwoo took Mingyu's lower lip in between his teeth and nip at it gently. The younger moaned a but at that and Wonwoo felt the sound go down his spine and onto his now hardening dick.  
"Mingyu," Wonwoo breathed out as he pulled back and placed his forehead on Mingyu's, "please take my clothes off." Wonwoo said. He could feel Mingyu growl in response as his hands flew up the elders shirt and started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing up his neck as he do so. Wonwoo moaned as Mingyu went down kissing his chest and almost screamed when Mingyu took one of his nipples in his mouth as his hand played with the other.  
"Fuck- Gyu..." Wonwoo whined, his voice going higher as he whined the younger's name.  
"Gyu- Mingyu... I want to, ah-" Mingyu nipped at his nipples lightly which had Wonwoo squirming. Wonwoo had to physically pull Mingyu off of his chest, which caused Wonwoo to moan as he felt Mingyu suck on it hard as he pulled off.  
"I've been thinking about your dick since I took a shower this morning and if you don't let me suck you off right now, I might go insane." Wonwoo said in between gasps. Wonwoo felt Mingyu's dick twitch from under his ass and hungrily kissed Mingyu on the lips. He then pushed Mingyu down so he was now on top of Mingyu as he hastily pulled at the hem of Mingyu's shirt. He slowly pulled his shirt up with one hand as one hand roamed Mingyu's toned body. Wonwoo let out a frustrated groan as Mingyu's shirt went up to his chest. He then pulled off of their kiss and tugged on his shirt again and hastily took it off as Mingyu lifted his hands up and smiled at Wonwoo.  
"Its so fucking hot how eager you are." Mingyu breathed out. Wonwoo stared down at Mingyu's bare body shamelessly and smirked as he leaned down to kiss Mingyu's jaw.  
"You have no idea how many times I've gotten off to the thought of you." Wonwoo whispered right onto Mingyu's ear. Mingyu groaned and gripped at Wonwoo's waist again.  
"I hope this dirty talk isn't just because of that courage spell, cause it's really such a turn on." Mingyu groaned. Wonwoo stopped kissing down Mingyu's neck and leaned up, placing his hands on either side of Mingyu's head as he hovers over Mingyu's face.  
"That's literally the least my mouth could do that could turn you on." Wonwoo said, making sure he draws out his words. Mingyu let's out a deep growl as he pulls Wonwoo back for another kiss, hungrier this time, and definitely with a lot more tongue. Wonwoo felt Mingyu's hand roam down his ass to his thighs and let out a gasp in between their kiss as Mingyu rolled them over, pressing Wonwoo down on to the mattress with his body. Mingyu's hard on was pressed dangerously close to Wonwoo's and Mingyu took advantage of their position by slowly rocking his hips in time with his kiss. Wonwoo felt his whole body jolt as he felt Mingyu's dick press against his over their pants. Mingyu moaned into their kiss and Wonwoo pushed him back gently, falling back into the mattress already feeling spent and they haven't even took their pants on yet.  
Mingyu was eyeing his torso hungrily as Wonwoo tried to catch his breath. Mingyu then leaned down and placed his elbows on either side of Wonwoo's face as he gave Wonwoo's lips a soft peck.  
"Will you hate me if I said I want to take a break for a while?" Mingyu asked, his lips brushing against Wonwoo's as he spoke. Wonwoo trailed his hands up Mingyu's torso, leaving them in Mingyu's chest and feeling the gently rise and fall of it as he breathes.  
"Yes and no. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to suck you off. I kind of am still thinking about it now cause you're dick's pressed up on my-" Wonwoo was cut off as he gasped as Mingyu pressed his hips down, putting pressure on both of their dicks.  
"No more teasing, please." Wonwoo whined. Mingyu laughed quietly and kissed Wonwoo gently again.  
"I wasn't kidding about what I said earlier as well. I want our first time to be special. And preferably not under the influence of some hocus pocus by your son." Mingyu grumbled out the last part. Wonwoo laughed.  
"He's a year older than me, y'know." Mingyu pulled back a bit and hovered a few inches over Wonwoo's face.  
"I am not calling him hyung, if that's what you're implying." Mingyu said. Wonwoo nodded and smiled.  
"Sure. Whatever you say." Wonwoo said. Mingyu then smiled at him and bent down to kiss Wonwoo again.  
"God. I can't get enough of you. I wish I kicked every cat I saw since i started liking you if that's all that it'd take for you to confess to me." Mingyu joked. Wonwoo blushed a bit but smiled.  
"Can you just kiss me more. I kind of like your mouth better that way." Wonwoo said. Mingyu looked at him with an amused expression and did just as he was told.  
He kissed Wonwoo softly and Wonwoo could feel himself melting on the bed as Mingyu nips at his upper lip and gently slips his tongue inside Wonwoo's mouth, deepening their kiss. Wonwoo could feel Mingyu moving his hips again so he decided to lift his with a bit of pressure which had Mingyu moaning. Wonwoo started moving his hands that were on Mingyu's chest and trailed towards his nipples. Gently rubbing the now hardening bud as Mingyu's kisses started getting sloppy.  
"Ah-... hyung.." Mingyu kept his hips moving as Wonwoo sucks hard on his lower lip and gently pinches Mingyu's nipples. Mingyu then let a breathy sigh as a shudder went throughout his body. Wonwoo smirked as he kept kissing Mingyu's parted lips, trying to tattoo in his mind Mingyu's orgasm face.  
"Fuck." Mingyu said. He suddenly sat up straight and started crawling off the bed.  
"Oh my God , i cant believe i- hyung I'm.. oh God." Mingyu sat at the edge of the bed with his back turned to Wonwoo as he covers his face in his hands. Wonwoo crawled off the bed and knelt in front of Mingyu. He took hold of Mingyu's hands and held it his his.  
"Mingyu, don't be embarrassed. Please. I'm kind of flattered, to be honest. And, um," Wonwoo trailed off, Mingyu looked at him with expectant eyes and he decided to just blurt everything out. "It's actually kind of hot." Wonwoo finished.  
Mingyu looked at him and scoffed.  
"It was pathetic, is what it is." Mingyu grumbled. Wonwoo groaned.  
"I'm trying to cheer you up here babe. So if you want me to suck you clean right now, I'd recommend you stop the pity party." Wonwoo blurted out. Mingyu looked shocked at first but he smirked.  
"I don't think that's ideal right now. I just came, hyung." Mingyu said.  
"I know. I made you cum, remember?" Wonwoo teased. He could see Mingyu's semi twitching again and smirked.  
"Now can I please suck you off. I'll be good, I swear. Please." Wonwoo pleaded. Mingyu looked even more flustered at Wonwoo's words and nodded. Wonwoo had taken Mingyu's pants off not even a minute later and started mouthing at his dick.  
"This is by far the greatest moment in my life." Mingyu said in a breathy voice as Wonwoo sucks on the tip of his dick through his ruined boxer briefs. Wonwoo then pulled off and smirked, his hand gripping at Mingyu's dick through the fabric.  
"You say that now." Wonwoo scoffed.  
Wonwoo then pulled Mingyu's underwear down and held onto the base of Mingyu's dick. He then licked at the head and gave the tip and experimental suck, seeing Mingyu look so blissed out.  
"Oh my fucking God. This is the best day of my life." Mingyu said, his voice shaking as Wonwoo started taking him in his mouth deeper and deeper.  
"Holy fuck. Shit, hyung. Please slow down. I just came, I'm still ah! I'm still a little sensitive..." Wonwoo pulled back and held Mingyu's dick with two hands and started pumping them up and down.  
"You want me to slow down?" Wonwoo asked, giving Mingyu's dick a lewd kiss on the tip as he slots his tongue over the slit, making Mingyu shudder.  
"You're going to be the fucking death of me, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu said. Wonwoo smirked and took Mingyu in his mouth again. This time feeling Mingyu's hand run through his hair and grabbed on to his head.  
Wonwoo has never done this before, and to be completely honest, he doesnt know why he's so fucking turned on by having Mingyu in his mouth but he can feel himself leaking so much precum that his underwear feels just as wet as Mingyu's. 

Mingyu suddenly tugged at his hair slightly after few minutes of Wonwoo lavishing at his dick and Wonwoo couldn't help the moan he let out because of it, making Mingyu moan as well.  
"If you suck me any more I'm gonna cum again." Mingyu pulled Wonwoo and started fumbling with his pants. Wonwoo smirked.  
"That was my plan." He said. Mingyu smiled as well.  
"Is it okay if I try something?" Mingyu asked. Wonwoo took off his pants and underwear in one swift motion as Mingyu moved up the bed and patted the space beside him. Wonwoo crawled up and Mingyu asked him to lay down on his stomach. Wonwoo did as he was told and was about to ask Mingyu what he's doing when Mingyu crawled behind him and started to spread his cheeks open. Wonwoo suddenly felt self conscious and really exposed. He would've delved in into that thought if Mingyu hadn't licked a stripe over his ass and started tongue fucking his ass open.  
"Oh my- ah shit. Min-Mingyu! Ugh fuck! Oh God this feels so fucking-" Wonwoo moaned into Mingyus pillow as he feels a finger stretch him open while Mingyu's tongue never leaves.  
Wonwoo was whimpering mess on the bed as Mingyu kept it up. Mingyu could feel every whine and moan that comes out of Wonwoo to go directly to his leaking dick. Mingyu started jacking off as he lavishes at Wonwoo's ass, adding another finger and slowly scissoring them as Wonwoo squirms and kept it up for a good few minutes before Wonwoo was coming untouched onto the mattress. It took Mingyu a few seconds before he was coming on his hand.

 

Mingyu collapsed on the bed beside a shaking Wonwoo and grimaced at his hand.  
"Hyung. Was that okay?" Mingyu asked. Wonwoo's face was pressed down on the mattress and he turned his head to Mingyu and smiled.  
"I will literally do anything if you do that again. You can fuck me senseless for three hours straight, I don't care. Just do that again sometimes." Mingyu coos at Wonwoo's blissed out face and moved forward to kiss him. Wonwoo crawled on too of Mingyu and kissed him softly. A few minutes later they both agreed to freshen up and to change the sheets so Wonwoo could cuddle up to Mingyu's chest and sleep. And allthroughout their shared shower, Mingyu kept giving Wonwoo light kisses on the face and Wonwoo smiles shyly as he kissed back. Mingyu then spoke up about how unfair it was that he got to cum twice when Wonwoo only came once as he knelt down in front of Wonwoo and sucked him off under the shower. Wonwoo came not long after that, blaming the image of Mingyu's wet and blissed out face as he choked on Wonwoo's dick. Wonwoo had pulled him off when he was close but Mingyu just sucked him harder and went deeper. Wonwoo's felt his knees give out as Mingyu sucks him through his orgasm. They finally started cleaning up after Mingyu stood up and kissed Wonwoo hastily. 

A few more minutes of making out under the shower later and Mingyu was changing the bedsheets with only his underwear on as Wonwoo stands by the bathroom doorway, with a blanket draped over his shoulders, not even hiding how he's staring at Mingyu's ass as he crawls over the bed to secure the bed sheet. Mingyu then placed the pillows back and flopped facedown on the bed. Wonwoo chuckled and lied down beside the younger, draping the blanket over them both. He felt Mingyu stir and turned to face him, wrapping his arms around his waist as he turned to lean his back onto Mingyu's chest. He could feel Mingyu leave a trail of kisses on the back of his neck down to his shoulders as he tightened his arms around the him. Wonwoo hummed softly as Mingyu started nipping at his neck. Wonwoo leaned back to the kiss and he could feel Mingyu smile. Wonwoo then closed his eyes as Mingyu said a soft good night and fell asleep instantly.

 

Wonwoo woke up warm and, for some reason, tired. He weakly stretched his arms and feet and felt his knees feel like he's been on a marathon, and his arms felt like gelatin. Wonwoo felt Mingyu stir and turned to face the younger. He traced his fingers over his cheeks and he saw Mingyu's mouth twitch. He smiled and pulled back his hand. He then leaned up and placed a kiss on Mingyu's lips. Wonwoo then sighed dramatically.  
"Just keep going, im still sleeping." Mingyu said, eyes still closed and Wonwoo smiled.  
"Good morning." Wonwoo inched closer and Mingyu smiled sleepily as he pulled Wonwoo closer. Both of them were already plastered to each other but that doesnt seem to stop them from pulling the other one closer.  
"I think I dreamt about eating you out last night." Mingyu mumbled sleepily. Wonwoo scoffed and tugged on Mingyu's hair as his hands went up his head.  
"Shut up, you perv." Wonwoo retorted as he scooted up so his chin was on top of the Mingyu's head and the younger's face was now buried in his neck.  
"Sure, I'm the perv, mister 'I'm gonna die if I dont get your dick in my mouth'." Mingyu answered back and Wonwoo smiled.  
"Well, I wasnt the one who came in his pants last night, babe." Wonwoo scoffed. Mingyu then pulled back and Wonwoo cooed at the sight of the younger blushing with a pout on his lips.  
"Hyung." Mingyu whined. Wonwoo laughed and Mingyu's pout deepened.  
"Its okay, babe. Your mouth made up for it in so many ways." Wonwoo said. Mingyu blushed harder but smiled coyly.  
"I'm still so high from last night though. I kept thinking about you between my legs." Mingyu said. Wonwoo smiled and was about to answer back when they heard loud knocking from Mingyu's door.  
"CAN YOU ALL STOP THINKING ABOUT SEX SO FUCKING LOUD IN THE MORNING!" Taeyong yelled through the door. Mingyu snickered and looked at Wonwoo. A second later Taeyong was yelling profanities at Mingyu about how he needs Jesus and possibly an exorcism. Wonwoo laughed and asked Mingyu what he was thinking about.  
"Well, I was thinking about yesterday and just remembered how you looked as you were shirtless, tied up and gagged." Mingyu said with a playful smile. Wonwoo felt a blush come up his neck as Mingyu stared up as him.  
"Slow down, there. You haven't even fucked me yet." Wonwoo said. Mingyu kissed Wonwoo's jaw and laughed.  
"Is that an invitation?" Mingyu asked, Wonwoo felt himself starting to get hard at the thought but felt himself deflate as Taeyong yelled through the door again.  
"NO FUCKING BEFORE NOON!" Mingyu laughed and turned his body towards the door.  
"SHUT UP OR I'M GONNA KICK YOU OUT!" Mingyu yelled. Wonwoo snickered as he got out of Mingyu's arms and got up. He headed for Mingyu's dresser and grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head. The shirt was maybe two sizes too big on him that almost half of his chest was exposed and the shirt falls down below his underwear. He turned around and saw Mingyu sitting in the bed with the sheets low on his hips.  
"You look so fucking ethereal." Mingyu said. Wonwok turned around to grab another shirt and threw it at Mingyu's face as he looked for a pair of boxers.  
"Let's go, Shakespear, I'm starving." Wonwoo said, Mingyu pouted and lifted his arms as if waiting for a hug.  
"Can we just make out for like, five more minutes, or like, an hour? Please. You have no idea how long I've wanted for this to happen." Mingyu said and Wonwoo sighed happily. He went over the bed and crawled on top of Mingyu and sat on his lap. Mingyu's hands steady on his hips as he wrapped his arms around the younger's neck.  
"You look nice with my shirt on." Mingyu said dreamily. Wonwoo smiled.  
"I think that's a side effect of your possesiveness." Wonwoo said, Mingyu scoffed.  
"Oh please, you like it when I'm possessive." Mingyu retorted. Wonwoo hummed.  
"Yeah, my possessive boyfriend." Wonwoo said. He then froze up as he realized what he said. Mingyu tended up as well but smiled as he leaned in to give Wonwoo a quick peck on the lips.  
"What's mine is mine. I don't like sharing." Mingyu said. Wonwoo then leaned in to kiss Mingyu.  
Both were unbothered with Taeyong's ranting an hour later as the three ate the food Taeyong got for dinner as their breakfast. They were immune to Taeyong's side comments as well as Mingyu held Wonwoo's hand and brought it up onto his lips for a kiss. It's a good thing that they are, seeing that they're gonna be living together like this for a very, very long time.

Well, unless Mingyu wasn't kidding when he threatened to kick Taeyong out if he ever tried to tie him up again.

**Author's Note:**

> UwU  
> I hope yall enjoyed that. It's my first time writing about THIS and writing it was kind of awkward hahaha but I hope it wasnt THAT awkward while you read it.
> 
> Leave some comments below and tell me what you think! Or yell at me on Twitter im @punk_assnerd
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
